


A song for my love

by omnishamblessss



Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X Series
Genre: Besaid (Final Fantasy X Series), F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Final Fantasy X-2, Short One Shot, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, anyway they cute and i would still die for them, ngl i can't even remember if i made those lyrics myself or stole them from some song, songstress yuna SUPREMACY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnishamblessss/pseuds/omnishamblessss
Summary: Tidus wants to hear Yuna sing. She agrees, planning a special concert just for him...From this prompt list: https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/140922926707/otp-quotes-challenge41. “Wait, stay right there— I’ve got a song for you”
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)
Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118933
Kudos: 1





	A song for my love

The past few days in Besaid had been relaxing. It was a nice change of pace: she'd had fun travelling around Spira with the Gullwings, but saving the world (for the second time) had been rather exhausting. It was nice to take a break and go home, and Lulu had convinced the elders not to be too harsh on her for her little escapade.

Just the beach, the sun and Tidus... especially the latter. She had two years' worth of catching up to do with him, and she wasn't going to let anything get in their way!

They decided to go to the dock, just to sit there, silently enjoying each other's company. The sun's warmth on their skins was only slightly mitigated by the sea salt-scented breeze. As she did so often those days, Yuna thought how lucky she was to be able to be there with him, his hand in hers so comforting.

"So, Yuna..." Tidus broke the silence, grinning. "I hear you became some kinda pop sensation while I was away".

"Huh? Who told you that?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I heard Rikku the other day on the CommSphere, she told me about this huge concert at the Thunder Plains... Is it true your voice managed to make the sun shine there?" he said, playfully nudging her with his elbow.

Yuna blushed, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh, well, I'm sure she exaggerated...".

"So it's not true that half of Spira showed up at your concert?".

"Um...". 

"And that your amazing performance even convinced the factions to put aside their differences?".

Yuna sighed. He could be so annoyingly persistent at times... "Well, most of that wasn't even me... It was thanks to Lenne, her memories and her song".

"Lenne? The one your Songstress dressphere is based on?". He leaned closer, clearly interested.

"Yes, her. Her ghost somehow clung to it... I'm not really sure how that happened, but she has found peace now".

"Thanks to you!" he pointed out, winking at her.

"I suppose so".

"And you've saved the world twice".

"It was also thanks to all my friends beside me. Including you, you know," she answered, leaning against his shoulder. "But maybe we should take a break from world-saving now".

He put an arm around her. "Yeah, a nice holiday sounds good!".

The sound of the waves was gentle and calming as the sun glittered on the water. She buried her face in his chest, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of contentment that slowly spread within her.

"It's good to be home," she mumbled.

"It really is...". He held her tighter, kissing her head.

The silence was interrupted only by the seagulls' incessant cawing, until Tidus said:"Hey, Yuna!".

Without moving from his embrace, Yuna mumbled:"Mm?".

"I had an idea!".

She lifted her head up. "What?". 

"Sing something!". 

"No way!" answered Yuna, reddening.

"Aww... But half of Spira has already heard you sing!".

"As I already said, that wasn't really me!".

"I'm sure your voice is amazing anyway! Pleeease?". His eyes were much like those of a pleading puppy.

Oh no.

As she'd found out recently, those eyes were her very weakness, and she found her reluctance greatly diminished.

Then, she had an idea... "Fine, but you go first!"

"Me?" he asked, eyes widening in suprise.

Yuna giggled. "Yes, you!".

"Fine, then... But two warnings: I don't know many songs, and unlike you I might actually make it rain...".

That said, he started humming the Hymn of the Fayth, which would have brought back memories of the pilgrimage... if he hadn't missed every other note while singing it. He was obviously trying to sing as badly as possible, and Yuna struggled not to laugh.

"So? How was I?".

She couldn't keep it in anymore, seeing the deadpan look on his face, and burst out laughing, scaring off a seagull who had landed nearby.

"What? Am I really that bad?" he huffed, in mock offense, crossing his arms.

Yuna shook her head, promptly getting over her laughing spell. "Well, it's my turn!".

She cleared her voice, beginning to sing:

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me..._

Not even two lines had gone by when she noticed Tidus starting at her, asking:"Hey, what's wrong?".

"Whoa, Yuna, you're really good!" he cried, awed.

"You really think so?".

He nodded enthusiastically. "I can see why everyone loved your concert!". 

"That was mostly Lenne, I already told you!".

Despite her words, though, she was planning something. That morning's fun had given her an idea... 

* * *

That evening, Tidus sat by the great fire. Yuna had disappeared in Wakka's hut all day, taking the CommSphere with her. Who knew what she was planning... 

Probably getting up to some sort of mischief with the Gullwings, but he wanted to join the fun too! When he'd said that to Yuna, all she'd answered was:"Sorry, you can't come in right now".

"But why?".

"It's a secret!".

He'd even tried to ask Wakka and Lulu if they knew, but they'd just laughed and told him to wait it out.

As if he was that patient!

While he racked his brain trying to figure out what she could possibly be doing, she finally emerged from the hut.

"Yuna! You're done?".

She nodded. "I just have to go back a few more seconds".

He hung his head down with a sigh, hoping it wouldn't take too long. 

"Wait, stay right there - I've got a song for you!".

That definitely caught his interest: his head perked up, and he grinned at her as she dashed back inside. A song, huh? So that was what she'd been doing all that time... 

He stared at the stars, taking in the serenity of the night. Besaid was always like that, calm and quiet. It was hard to believe that only two years before all its inhabitants lived in fear of Sin... His own dad...

Yeah, best not to think of that. Besides, it was over now. He'd live there with Yuna and they'd be happy, and that was all that mattered. 

"Tidus! Are you coming or not?" he heard Yuna call, suddenly.

He jumped up, nodding; she took his hand, leading him away from the village.

"Special concert tonight, just the two of us!" she said, winking. 

They followed the path to the sea, running through the bridges near the waterfalls and the green hills. The light of the moon made everything gleam with a silvery light, perfect for a romantic evening such as that one. He couldn't help but wonder what Yuna had brought along with her. When they finally got to the beach it was empty, just as they'd hoped; he sat on the shore, gazing at the moon's reflection in the sea. It looked so different at night, mysterious, even...

"Are you ready?" cried Yuna, bouncing next to him.

He nodded, grinning.

"I can't hear you!". She giggled. 

"Yes!". 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've been waiting for: Yuna in concert!".

"Whoo!" Tidus cried, laughing.

A puff enveloped Yuna and her clothes transformed: a blue top with white ruffles, a black skirt with a light blue side-skirt and brown boots. The Songstress dressphere... She took out the CommSphere, but instead of transmitting images from the Celsius, it played a sweet piano melody.

"Courtesy of Shinra!".

Then, she began to sing.

_Remember that night?_

_You said you'd always be by my side_

_And now I know_

_It will come true_

_Remember that night?_

_You said we'd always be together_

_In the place of memories_

_Safe from everyone in our hearts_

_You are my dream come true_

_I now know what it is thanks to you_

_It's confusing and beautiful_

_Terrible, but most of all_

_A dream come true_

_You're the one that gives me a smile_

_In a world full of tears_

_And it's so wonderful._

Tidus stared at Yuna, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't believe all that was just for him, that Yuna was so happy to have him by her side. Without a word, unable to even speak without choking up, he got up and embraced her tight.

"I'll assume this means you liked it...".

"Liked it? I loved it, and I love you, and I promise I'll keep living up to these words!".

With the music still playing in the background, holding each other tight, they danced on the shore under the stars, and he thought that he'd never let anything separate them anymore. He'd always be by her side, no matter what.

After all, that was the duty of a guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to hc that Tidus can't sing. At all. And he's a dork, but that's okay because Yuna is too and they love each other.


End file.
